


Dreaming

by alexiel_neesan



Series: The Sea Is A Wetter Version Of The Sky [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Play, Dream Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, domination themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Dreaming leads to more and mornings get interesting.</em></p><p>(can be read without reading the first part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of an alternate scene/PlotWhatPlot in the depressingly depressing 'verse of The Sea Is A Wetter Version Of The Sky. All you need to know is that Tam and Jason know each other and have been working on the same things for some time.

It started with a dream. He slept better these nights, for some reason. Less “keep me fucking awake” drugs, maybe less grief.

It’s a party, at Wayne Manor. Maybe it’s a memory –there had been a lot of parties, at the manor and elsewhere. He’s all dressed up, the tuxedo tailored to his size, but it’s restricting. He flexes one arm; to grab something, a glass, food, maybe the elbow of the person he’s talking to. There’s a young woman, about his age, catching his eye. She’s staring at him and smiling. He smiles back. And then, because it’s a dream, he can’t tell how she looks, the color of her hair, or of her dress, but she’s familiar and safe and Bruce’s not here, not anywhere.

She leads him and he follows, his hand in hers. They fit into a closet –why a closet? Why not? Even if there’s no closet on this floor, and certainly not one filled to the brim in coats. It’s making the air thick and filled with perfume, on top of the clean scent of laundry coming from the shelves of folded sheets. He lose her, once there are in the closet, and she’s further away, and he tries to follow her, tries to see her in the filtered light coming from up, up and far. He can hear her laugh.

“Here, Jason!”

He turns.

“Jason!”

He turns again. Her hands are on his eyes, he knows he smiles. She’s smaller than him, and she has to reach up to cover his eyes. He can feel her breasts against his back. He turns, his hands on hers, and she makes them fall down –not the ground, layered coats, the tickle of old furs and he thinks it’s Bruce’s mom’s furs.

Then he goes down, caressing her legs up and down, her fingers in his hair. She encourages him to go on, and he licks her from knee to thigh. She presses his face in her panties, and he mouths her sex through the fabric, tracing her clitoris and her folds.

He’s getting hard, in his tailored suit that feels like it’s going to rip apart if he moves too much. He can taste her through the fabric now, and he nudges it to the side with his tongue. She makes a sound, a little moan when he finally licks her sex, a little moan that is softened and swallowed in the nest of coats and soft fabrics.

Jason wakes up sticky and half-hard. He curses wet dreams a little. Oh well. He’ll just have to do laundry earlier. Now that he is awake, the details were going away. He remembers softness and safety, the feel of someone else in his arms.

He gives himself a little tug, then gets out of the sheets, kicks his sleep pants off, goes into the bathroom. The pounding hot water is met with a sigh. He keeps a hand on his dick, stroking lazily, rubbing the head lightly into his palm, going slow. He is still not really hard enough. So he calls up the imagination, starting with Talia, forceful and intense, and her features moves into Selina’s, in the catsuit, then catsuit thinks just suit, and it is Dick’s ass, and legs, and the long lines of his body and Jason still needs more. He thinks about pornstars, about people in the street, about faceless pictures.

He thinks about a mouth around his cock and a cock in his ass, and now the reluctant Little Mr Todd finally starts to rise. He thinks about being rimmed, and how good it feels, and fingers in his ass, and a great big blunt head prodding at his hole, a cock sliding up and down his crack, sliding to nudge at his balls, and breasts pressing him down and wet and soft and–

And he’s fucking his fist and stroking his hole under the shower and Tam just opens the door.

She opens the bathroom door and now the fucker in his hand is rock hard and leaking. She opens the door and looks at him and just looks.

And she smiles, a question, and he smiles back. She closes the door behind her and get out of her shoes in one practised motion.

The shower is still running, but now he’s squeezing his dick, the other hand on the wall to hold himself still –a little to hide his lower face in his shoulder too.

“Can I watch?”

“Depends what you want to see,” and he pumps his hips a bit, barely moving.

“Everything,” and she licks her lips, and he watches the faint shine of saliva above the shine of her lipstick, and he moans a bit.

“Tell me.” Little Mr Todd twitches.

“Turn off the shower.”

He does. He’s still dripping water, his hair wet and sticking to his face, droplets running along muscles.

“Face me. And stroke yourself slowly.”  
She’s still against the door, one hand flat on it. She’s nibbling at the pad of the thumb of the other. He goes slow, with one hand, feeling the hardness, stroking the big vein, teasing the head, teasing the slit.

His mouth is open, and hers is too.

“What- what do you like?”

It’s hot here in the bathroom, and not just because of the bad ventilation, not just because he just switched the water off. He can feel sweat mixed with the water dripping down, now.

“I like... mouth on my dick, on my ass. I like eating pussy, mouthing cock, I like-” a pant “I like a dick in my ass” and he rolls his hips now, regular and slow “I like to fuck and be fucked,” and he stares back at her and there’s a connection here and “tell me. What you want.”

She’s biting her index finger now, her eyes dark with lust.

“I want to watch you masturbate. I want to touch you,” and her eyes lingers on his arms, so he flexes them a little, make it a show, smiles. “I want... to see if you’re as hot inside as you are outside.”

Jason has to stop, biting his lips. He has to cut off a moan. He wants to last- Tam smiles brilliantly.

“You’re a devious little one, you know?”

“I take it as a compliment, Mr Todd. Is the bed off limits for what I want?”

“No- … off-limit’s guns, weapons. The computers, the bike,” and she pouts a little so he has to smile, “no human -or non-human- fluids on my bike, Ms. Fox, I like my baby the way it is, no hitting– ‘think I got it all. For a first contact. You?”

“You’re not going to do anything to me, Mr Todd.” And she smiles again and he twitches again and hell, she’s going to be the death of him. He’s not going to lie and say he’s opposed to that.

She opens the door. “Out. Don’t touch yourself at all.”

He goes out -steps out of the shower, still dripping wet with water and sweat, shakes himself a bit on the mat then get out in the studio. She’s right behind him, he can hear her. He makes it a show –who the hell ever said Dickie was the showman in this family?–, flexing muscles, swaying his hips. He can still remember how to walk in heels, and maybe Tam’d like him like this –and holy jumping thougts, B-man; no, no B, no Bruce, no Batman. Away from his thoughts, and very far.

“On the bed. Sit, your back to the wall.” He does, grabs the covers and opens the bed so that it’s only the sheets, spreads his legs.

She leans in, still fully clothed, holding herself a few breathes away from him, her mouth open above his.

“Will you tell me... to kiss you?”

“Only if you want to.” Oh he wants, please, he strains up, catching her, elusive, her tongue out licking his lips, his tongue out to meet hers and then “keep stroking yourself” and she kisses him, hard, and he moans in her mouth and he wants to touch her and that’d when she breaks it off and pulls back.

He’s still stroking, so hard and leaking a little now –she brushes her hands maddeningly lightly over his shoulders, on his neck, along his clavicles and down to his pecs, flicking at his nipples and smiling sharply at the breath he takes then. She traces his biceps, traces one scar he has here, kisses it, too light, too soft. He whines, in the back of his throat.

“Lube?”

He’s pretty sure he’s going to come if he keeps stroking at that, so he stops.

“Bathroom, top cabinet.” She’s still smiling and gods she’s gorgeous like this and she goes –he hears water running, on top of the cabinets opening. His hand is warm around his sex, or maybe his sex is warming. overheating, his hand. The water from the shower almost all dried out but for the back of his knees and his hair. There’s sweat at his brow and under his arm pits.

She comes back with lube and the box of condoms he never made a dent in. “How close are you?”

He licks his lips and breathes. “Close.”

She sits between his legs, her cloth-covered knees against his bare thighs and he moans. She leans over him, her hands on the bed, lube on one side and condoms on the other. She moves her legs, moving her knees-  
“Touch me, Tam, touch me-”

“Ha-ha-ha. I’m the one who says what you do. Take your hand off your- very shapely, very nice, penis.”

He sticks his tongue out and it makes her laugh –it also makes her open the lube with a barely audible pop.

“I just washed my hands,” and she shows them, holding the lube, thin and long fingers, short nails, no polish, “or do you prefer I use my fingers in a condom?”

There are things that becomes incredibly hot when they probably shouldn’t be and now is one of those times –and condom leads to dick and he’s imagining Tam, fully clothed in her suit, just her hands and feet bare and a strap-on and curses his imagination, because, hell. Instant new turn on and he’s a little too hard and not touching himself enough for that. “Your fingers, only your fingers” and she grabs his legs to drag him, to drag his crotch -spread open, leaking, suddenly so naked under her gaze– in her lap, clothes under his ass and thighs, scratchy and friction and more, please more.

He doesn’t realize he spoke out loud until she grabs his ass and squeezes the muscle. She hums. “Nope, no begging and no touching. Stop me if I hurt you, but no moving otherwise.” She gets a glint in her eye –hell, she is driving him crazy. “Put your hands above your head.” There’s nothing above his head, just the wall that isn’t holding him up anymore, nothing to hold on, but he puts his hands flat there, and he can feel her gaze on him and yep, today’s a today for turn ons.

And then he can feel lubed fingers lovingly exploring the crack of his ass. They slip up and down from the small of his back to the back of his balls, never staying in one place long enough –and she splays her other hand on his pubis, his cock nestled between her thumb and index, warm. He distantly wonders how different that would feel if he was hairier –he isn’t much, not like Bruce and oh wow, left field much, out of his head and there’s a finger stroking his asshole.

“Don’t move,” she says, and she hums a little again. The finger presses and prods, never going in and he just wants to sink on it –and now she has her other hand holding his dick, just holding, warm and firm and it’s taking a lot to not move.

“Ta-aam–” There’s more sweat, now.

“Ha-ha-ha,” she says again and the finger goes in. He sighs around it, long and slow, and it’s in all the way, can feel her knuckles and her thumb against his ass. She goes in and out slowly, almost too slow, but she’s careful and there’s no burn.  
“Feels good, Tam, feels so good...”

“You feel good too,” she still has her hand around his dick, and she starts moving it, “your dick goes just right in my hand... I wonder how well it’d go to other parts-” and he moves his head, moving his arms behind his head so that it’s propped up and he can see her properly, can see his dick in and out of her fist, can see her smile and her dark eyes.

“As long as you tell me to,” he grins, wide and wet with lust and he can feel the buildup starting, the warmth getting stronger and stronger-

He pants when she gets another finger in -it stretches and burns slightly and then she goes back to the rhythm and she bends over to kiss her fist, the head of his dick just pocking out, at the same time she crooks her fingers in. He throws his head back, mouth opens.

He does his very best not to move more, not to pushes back, not to fuck himself in her fist and on her fingers and it’s so hard and it’s so good, the rhythm picking up and she fucks him and she twists and turns and it’s so good-

He doesn’t have time to warn her when he comes –it comes fast and hard and leaves him blinking dazedly at the ceiling, the sweat chilly on his skin now.

“Are you alright?”

He looks at her, still dazed, feeling loose and bit like he was taken apart and remade. It’s not a bad sensation, and maybe he’d go back to sleep, in a few. She grins, kisses his softening dick –she still has her fingers in him, and it’s a bit weird when she takes them out. He grabs a corner of sheets and wipes his stomach. Then he motions to grab for her hands and wipes them too, dragging her toward him, kissing her fingers, tonguing the sweaty skin between them.

She moans. “I take it as a yes,” and then it devolves into kissing, of the mouth on mouth variety.

“Your turn,” he says, and he can feel the warmth going to her cheeks.

“How to say. That won’t be a problem. As of right now.”

He grins at her, the expression mirrored. “Rain check?”

“Definitively rain check, Mister Todd.” She pushes away, straitening her clothes. “I was originally here to drop files–”

“Oh, I don’t mind the way it turned out.”  
“Me neither.”

They are still grinning at each other over his naked body and everything feels fine.

“See you around dinner time?”

“Make that after patrol. I have things to take care of.” Once he slept some more, he thinks.

“How late do you think that will be? No, never mind, I’ll let the window open.”

“Nope, don’t do that, I’ll be around when you wake up.”

She smiles at that, presses a quick kiss to his lips and goes to the bathroom to retrieve her shoes, before leaving with a wave and a “see you later!”

Jason lets his head thumps back on the mattress. The sheets are a bit cold and sticky but it’s easy to avoid the wet spot, and the covers are just in reach.

He sleeps without dreaming.  



End file.
